Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy (Prologue)
A cold harsh wind blew, as dark clouds blotted out the sun and turned the once blue sky grey. orange-brown' 'eyes widened in horror as the once green and fertile grass began dying, the ground beneath his paws becoming as hard as rock. Worried for his family the teenage lion ran toward the giant monolith his pride called home. All around he could see nothing but dried up and devoid of leaves, the bones of animals littered the ground, upon reaching his home he found his pride all huddled together with mournful expressions, before he could approach, Kion heard a sound that caused the fur on his back to stand on edge. Lions! From all round the orange-brown eyed lion could see the dark figures of lions surrounding his Family and friends from all sides. Horrified as to who will would allow rogue Lions into the pride lands, he frantically looked around for his dad and Mother, but was unable to find them. Suddenly two shadowy lions shaped figure emerged, Kion could not make out any distinguishing features except for one has Orange-brown eyes while the other has reddish-brown eyes that pierced his soul. The Two figures climbed up to the top of the promontory of his home and then let out a deafening roar that caused him to flinch, the Roars from all the other Lions began to grow louder and louder until it overwhelmed him and his world grew dark. A light golden teenage lion woke with a start, his orange-brown eyes darting around frantically before sighing in relief when he noticed there were no Evil Lions or dark ominous lion figures around. Kion took a deep breath before looking out at the entrance of the den. The Young Lion Quietly walks pass his family to the entrance of the den. Once outside he looked up at the sky to see the moon and stars were still out. Unknown to him his older sister kiara has woken up to see what her brother was doing up so late. "Kion? Is everything Okay?" Kiara has a worried look on her face. Kion turned to see his sister sitting next to him. " I had this strange dream earlier. The Pride lands was Destroyed, there was these group of lions that surrounded us, Mom and Dad was gone. I...I didn't know what to do." Kiara Hugs her brother before saying "Kion, everything will be alright. That's not going to happen because i know that my little brother and his lion guard will be there to stop." Kion Smiled at his older Sister. "Thanks Kiara." Kiara starts to walk back into the den but stops to look back at kion. "Come on, let's gets some rest. Tomorrow is Amira's Wedding." "You're right." Kion said following his sister back into the den. Attempting to go back to sleep, Kion tells himself that what he dreamt wasn't real. Characters * Kion * Kiara * Simba (silent cameo) * Nala (silent cameo) * Sarabi (silent cameo) * Kovu (silent cameo) * Medova (silent cameo) * Maya (silent cameo) * Amira (Mention) * Shauri (silent cameo) * Belee (silent cameo) * Denahi (silent cameo) * Nita (silent cameo) * Clea (silent cameo) * Kenai (silent cameo) * Kia (silent cameo) * Marigold (silent cameo) * Nguruma (silent cameo) Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Princess ava15